warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Eyes of Blight
What You'll Need To Do *Fomorian Vessels will intermittently appear in the Solar System as event nodes. These event nodes will be locked until you have the Fomorian Disruptor in your Consumable Inventory. *You will receive a Blueprint from the Lotus for the Fomorian Disruptor. It will require Nano Spores, Cryotic, and Omega Isotopes to craft. *Build your Disruptor in the Foundry and equip it in your Gear Menu to start the Fomorian Sabotage Mission. *Once in the Mission, fly to the Fomorian. Once you’re close enough to the Fomorian you must destroy both the Shield Generators so you can enter the ship. *The Fomorian’s internal core is protected by a magnetic field. Once you get close enough to it, use your Fomorian Disruptor from the Gear menu to disrupt the magnetic field, and temporarily expose the Fomorian core, allowing you to damage it. *After damaging the cores, the magnetic field will regenerate. Escape from the Fomorian to extract. What You Need To Know *Completing a successful Sabotage run will earn you event points, and reduce the global health of the Fomorian. *Your Fomorian Disruptor will be consumed after disrupting the Fomorian Core shields even if one of your teammates uses their own. * Shooting Core Nodes is more effective than shooting the Core, as they're more vulnerable to damage and give a damage multiplier when destroyed. *This Operation is on now until Monday, January 5 at 12 PM EST. Scoring *Completing the Fomorian Sabotage mode successfully will earn you one Battle Point. *You can earn a maximum of one Battle Point per Fomorian. Repeating the same Fomorian will not generate additional Battle Points. These points will count towards individual rewards. *Fomorian missions with a higher level of difficulty will provide extra points. ** To clarify, these are score points that are used for the leaderboards. Source *Mission score is weighted heavily toward the destruction phase of the power core: upon activation of the Fomorian Disruptor, each node destroyed on the Fomorian Power Core will add a multiplier to the base score as a timer runs down. ** For instance, players that destroy twelve nodes and have a base score of 50,000 points will score (12 nodes) x (50,000 points) = 600,000 points. Leaderboards are available for players that want to compete for the best score during Fomorian Sabotage Missions. Your individual score is determined by the amount of damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core during a single run. The highest scores can only be achieved by squads with coordinated deployment of Fomorian Disruptors, and efficient attacks on the Power Cores. Clan Scoring considers the following: *Your score will be based on the most damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core in a given mission. Clan score is sum of personal best but divided by max clan size for that tier (ie: 10 for Ghost Clan, 1000 for Moon). Rewards *3 BATTLE POINTS: Eyes of Blight Skin Pack (Badge + Rahk Fluctus Skin) *10 BATTLE POINTS: Eyes of Blight Mod Pack (Magma Chamber + Searing Steel) *15 BATTLE POINTS: Imperator Vandal Clan Scoring: The Top three Clans in each tier will be awarded with Gold, Silver and Bronze Statues. Take down the Fomorian Ships, Tenno! EVENT / LEADERBOARDS - Operation Eyes of Blight Players can check out the Leaderboards for Operation Eyes of Blight here: http://content.warframe.com/dynamic/eyesOfBlight.php Leaderboards are updated every 15 minutes for Clans, and every 5 minutes for players. Good luck, and may the best Tenno win! Notes *Scoring 1,000,000 or more points on a run will reward players with - , depending on mission difficulty. This cash reward can only be awarded once per Fomorian. *If 2 or more players are on a team, a warning will display if all team members are not within the vicinity of the power core should a player attempt to use their Disruptor. The Disruptor can be used if all players are within the specified vicinity of the Core. **One Disruptor from each present player will be consumed when a player activates their Disruptor. Relay Status Vesper (Venus): Under Attack! Strata (Earth): Destroyed Kronia (Saturn): Protected Orcus (Pluto): Under Attack! Larunda (Mercury): Protected Kuiper (Eris): Destroyed Leonov (Europa): Destroyed Trivia *The name of the event (as well as the involvement of the Balor Fomorians) ties yet again to Celtic Mythology, where Balor, the king of the Fomorians, is said to have a giant eye on the center of his forehead, which caused destruction whenever it was opened. *Much of Vay Hek's dialogue during the event is recycled from Tethra's Doom, which chronicled Hek's attempts to rebuild the Fomorian Fleet after Operation Sling-Stone. Media Warframe Operations - FOMORIAN SABOTAGE EXPLAINED Update 15.8 Walkthrough Warframe Operations - EYES OF BLIGHT Part 1 of 2 Mod & Skin pack Warframe A Quick How To Run - Operation Eyes of Blight Update 15.8 Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Update 15